(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail pipe for a muffler of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tail pipe for a muffler that is configured to reduce exhaust noise generated by exhaust gas of the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A silencer for a vehicle is commonly known as a “muffler,” where the term “muffler” is used herein for convenience.
An explosive sound occurs by directly discharging exhaust gas of an engine of the vehicle to outside of a cylinder of the engine. Therefore, exhaust noise may be reduced by discharging exhaust gas via the muffler.
An expansion chamber typically is disposed in the muffler. The expansion chamber attenuates exhaust noise by using reflection of sound waves and resonance formed between walls mounted on an interior thereof. Otherwise, a method can be utilized by which a sound absorbing material is disposed in an exhaust pipe for decreasing acoustic energy by friction with sound waves. The expansion chamber may be arranged such that the exhaust pipe incorporates sound absorbing material.
An exhaust pipe typically is comprised of a front exhaust pipe connected to a front end of the expansion chamber and a rear exhaust pipe connected to a rear end of the expansion chamber. A tail pipe may be mounted on or formed at a rear end of the rear exhaust pipe. That is, the tail pipe serves as an outlet for exhaust gas.
If soot in the exhaust gas is deposited in the tail pipe, aesthetical appearance of the rear surface of the vehicle may be deteriorated. Recently, certain vehicles increasingly have used engines having high performance and high fuel consumption such as the gasoline direct injection engine (GDI engine) and the turbo gasoline direct injection engine (T-GDI engine). In addition, an amount of generated soot may be increased as the engine has greater performance and higher fuel consumption. In other words, the amount of generated soot is known to increase by using an engine having high performance and high fuel consumption such as those currently under development or in use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tailpipe designed specifically for reducing the amount of generated soot while maintaining a pleasing aesthetical appearance of the rear surface of the vehicle simultaneously when an engine having high performance and high fuel consumption is used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.